Catch My Fall
by evielinn
Summary: When tragedy strikes Courtney, she spirals out of control and hits rockbottom. But when someone steps up to get her back on her feet, Courtney may gain more than just a good friend. Loosely based off of Emery's 'Party Song'. DxC. Slight BxG.
1. In The Morning And Amazing

**A/N: I got a bit of writer's block with my other story, but I'm still working on it. Anyway, this is my second story I've been working on since February. It's a great little love story, loosely based off of the song 'Party Song' by the band Emery.**

Also, each chapter is named after a song. I thought it was a neat idea.

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The heels of her boots clicked with each step she took, and echoed through the hallway as Courtney made her way around the groups of students socializing around her. Her arms were full of books and folders, clenched tightly to her chest, and her PDA was grasped firmly in one hand, pressed against the pile of supplies in her arms. She was dressed in a neatly ironed black dress and a long gray sweater, cinched at the waist with a black belt.

Courtney made her way through the senior hallway, tuning out the gossiping cliques of girls, and avoiding the wild antics of the boys. Approaching the end of the hall, she stopped and managed to free a hand from her stack of work to open her locker. Inside was an organized inventory of books and folders, a jacket, and her messenger bag. She placed a few of the items in her arms into her locker, and pushed it closed with her hip.

She continued on her journey through the school, entering the front office and approaching the principal's door. She knocked lightly, and waited for a response. The door opened after a moment, and Courtney made her way inside the tiny office.

"Miss Lowell, glad to see you." The school principal, Mr. Allan Frazier, stated happily. He shut the door behind her and Courtney dropped a few folders onto a table in the corner.

"Good morning Mr. Frazier," Courtney chimed, sifting through her papers, spreading them out onto the table before her. Mr. Frazier took a seat at the table across from Courtney.

"So tell me, how are your plans for Homecoming week coming along?" Mr. Frazier asked, clasping his hands together on top of the table. Courtney took her seat, and smiled, handing a packet of stapled papers to Mr. Frazier.

"Everything should be right there in that packet. I'll let you decide what sounds good." Courtney replied.

Mr. Frazier flipped through the packet, nodding his head and mubling to himself. Courtney waited anxiously across the table, hoping for positive feedback. Mr. Frazier closed the packet, handing it back to Courtney.

"Everything seems reasonable and appropriate, Miss Lowell. We'll just run this by the senior class and see what they think." Mr. Frazier stated, standing up from the table. Courtney gathered her things and stood up as well, making her way towards the door. Mr. Frazier held it open, letting Courtney out first.

"Thank you for looking over my ideas, Mr. Frazier." Courtney said.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Lowell. We'll hold an assembly this morning to discuss the events." Mr. Frazier replied, walking back into his office.

Courtney walked out of the office and back towards her locker in the senior hallway. As she made her way across the atrium toward the hallway, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"There you are! Where have you been all morning?" Courtney's best friend, Bridgette Camden, asked. She walked alongside Courtney as the two walked into the hallway.

"In the office, planning Homecoming week." Courtney replied, stopping at her locker, and turning the combination lock.

"Considering this is our senior year, I assume it's only the most incredible week ever planned, right?" Bridgette asked, leaning next to Courtney's locker. Courtney withdrew her bag from the locker and slammed it shut.

"You'll find out soon enough, we're having an assembly this morning." Courtney replied confidently. "Want to catch some breakfast? I'll pay." Courtney offered.

"Definitely, I'm starving." Bridgette replied.

The two girls walked down the hallway, on their way to the cafeteria, discussing plans for the upcoming week. Bridgette and Courtney had been best friends since the 4th grade, and though they seemed complete opposites, the two couldn't get along any better. Bridgette was a laid back California-born surfer girl, and she was proud of it. She balanced out Courtney's uptight, type-A personality.

"I'm super excited for the Homecoming dance. Geoff is _actually_ renting a tux. A _tux_!" Bridgette giggled. She was, of course, speaking of her boyfriend, Geoff Sanders, whom she had been dating since freshman year. Geoff was Bridgette in male form. Courtney couldn't understand for the life of her how two people so much alike could stand each other for four years, but she was happy for her friend.

"I could never picture him dressed up. Remember last year? He wore shorts and a white polo!" Courtney exclaimed, laughing alongside Bridgette. As the two girls walked towards the cafeteria, Bridgette was caught off-guard by a pair of arms around her waist.

"How's it going, babe?" Geoff asked, hugging Bridgette from behind. Bridgette turned and kissed him on the lips.

"Well now that you're here, everything is perfect." Bridgette replied, kissing her boyfriend once more. Courtney rolled her eyes at the pure cheesiness of the couple standing before her. Following behind Geoff was his best friend, Duncan Taylor.

"Get a room, lovebirds." Duncan stated, nudging Geoff in the ribs. The couple laughed, and resumed making out against the wall, muttering sickeningly sweet-nothings to one another.

Courtney laughed, turning to continue toward the cafeteria. She heard footsteps approaching behind her, and she turned to see Duncan following behind her.

"Can't stand sticking around those two for more than a minute." Duncan stated, now walking beside Courtney.

"That's why I just keep walking." Courtney stated, as the two entered the cafeteria.

Duncan was nothing more than an aquaintance to Courtney. They hung out when Geoff and Bridgette were together, being the couple's best friends, and that's where the interaction ended. The two made small talk on occasion, and usually ended up sitting with one another when out with Bridgette and Geoff. They certainly weren't close friends, or at least Courtney didn't think so. She could only think of a handful of things she knew about him, like his first and last name, the fact that he had three siblings, and that he drove a small black truck.

Courtney grabbed a blueberry muffin from the shelf, along with a small bottle of orange juice. Duncan took two donuts and a chocolate milk, following behind her. The two paid for their food and made their way out of the cafeteria.

"So, Miss Class President, what do you have planned for Homecoming week?" Duncan asked, taking a bite of his donut. Courtney took a sip from her juice before answering.

"Lots of things. What do you care? Homecoming isn't exactly your thing." Courtney replied.

"Eh, I figure it's my senior year, why not live it up?" Duncan shrugged.

The two continued walking, and approached Bridgette and Geoff, still making out in the hallway.

"Come up for air, man!" Duncan exclaimed, placing a hand on Geoff's shoulder and pulling him away from his girlfriend. Courtney giggled. Suddenly the bell rang throughout the halls, and a voice bellowed through the PA system.

"Good morning, students. I'd like the freshman, sophomore, and junior classes to make their way to their regularly scheduled classes, while the senior class makes their way to the gymnasium for a short assembly. Thank you, and have a wonderful day." Mr. Frazier finished. Courtney beamed with excitement, knowing the topic of the assembly.

"Time to listen to Little Miss Class President ramble on for half an hour." Duncan joked. He was returned with a light push to his shoulder from Courtney.

"Better than listening to _you_ for two minutes!" Courtney replied, taking another sip of her juice.

The group began walking down the hall toward the gym, making small talk along the way.

In the gym, the senior class was filling the long set of wooden bleachers. Mr. Frazier, along with the senior class teachers stood in the middle of the gym, setting up a podium and microphone.

Courtney, Bridgette. Geoff, and Duncan walked into the enormous gymnasium, looking for spaces to sit on the bleachers. By the time they had arrived, only the bottom bleachers had enough room for the four of them. Geoff sat down first, with Bridgette beside him. The couple immediately made themselves as close as possible, as Geoff placed an arm around Bridgette, and she leaned into him. Courtney sat beside Bridgette, and Duncan took his seat beside Courtney.

When everyone was settled into their seats, Mr. Frazier approached the podium, and tapped on the microphone. Several loud 'taps' were heard through the speakers, signaling that the microphone worked.

"Good morning, everyone." Mr. Frazier began. "As you all know, Homecoming is next week. As you also know, it is the senior class who arranges the events each year, which means this year is your turn."

The class applauded, including a few shouts from several students.

"I've called you all in here to discuss the events planned for next week. And on that note, I will turn the podium over to your Senior Class President, Courtney Lowell." Mr. Frazier stated, stepping away from the podium.

The class applauded once again, and Courtney stood up from her seat and walked over to the podium. She adjusted the microphone, and gathered a few papers in front of her.

"Like Mr. Frazier already said, this is our year to plan Homecoming Week, and I've tried to do all I can to make this year the most exciting week possible." Courtney began.

* * *

"Courtney, this Homecoming Week is gonna totally rock!" Geoff exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Thanks, Geoff. I tried really hard to make it fun." Courtney said.

"I gotta admit, this is the only time Homecoming has ever sounded interesting." Duncan added. Courtney let out a small laugh.

"I hope everything works out right. I want this year to be absolutely perfect." Courtney stated.

"I say, we go dress shopping after school." Bridgette stated.

"Definitely." Courtney agreed, beaming.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? R&R Please & Thank You!**


	2. Crying Shame

**A/N: So here's where the story really begins. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mom?" Courtney called into the house as she opened the front door. She had just returned from shopping with Bridgette. She closed the door, walking into the living room, looking around for her mother.

"Mom?" The house was unusually quiet. Usually the television was blaring evening sitcoms, and Courtney's mother would be cooking dinner in the kitchen. Courtney walked into the kitchen, placing her keys on the counter. Still no sign of her mother.

Courtney made her way upstairs, where she saw a light at the end of the hallway. It was her mother's bedroom. She made her way down the hall, where her mother's door was slightly cracked open. It was now that Courtney could hear what sounded like sobbing coming from her mother's bedroom.

"Mom, are you okay?" Courtney asked, pushing the bedroom door open. Courtney's mother was sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow. She looked up at her daughter.

"Mom, what happened?" Courtney asked, noticing her mother's red, puffy, tear-streaked face. Courtney's heart raced in her chest as she sat down next to her mother, placing her bags on the floor, and placing an arm around her. Her mother took a deep breath, and turned to her daughter. "Mom, what's going on?" Courtney asked, worridly.

"Courtney...Sweetie..." Mrs. Lowell began. She choked back sobs, sniffing loudly and taking a deep breath. "There was...an accident." She continued, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again. Courtney's eyes grew wide. Her heart raced even faster.

"What kind of accident? Who, Mom?" Courtney asked. Her mother swallowed hard, looking into her daughter's worried eyes.

"Your father was in...he was...in a car accident...On his way home from work." Her mother choked out. Courtney began to shake. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

"Is he...is he okay?" Courtney asked, her eyes filling up with tears. Her mother collapsed into her daughter's arms, sobbing loudly. Courtney's heart dropped to her stomach. "Mom...please, no." Courtney sobbed softly.

"I'm sorry..." Mrs. Lowell cried. "He's gone." She stated, letting out a heart-wrenching cry. Courtney fell apart. Tears began flowing from her eyes, and she hugged her mother tightly, as they cried into each other's arms.

* * *

Courtney lay in her bed, staring up blankly at her ceiling. She felt numb. She hadn't slept all night, and her eyes were swollen and red, burning from crying through the night. It was currently 11am, and Courtney had stayed home from school. There was no way she had the strength to go to school and face everyone without crying her eyes out. Her long brown hair was in tangles from moving restlessly in the night.

Courtney's PDA had been ringing all morning. It was Bridgette every time, most likely wondering why Courtney wasn't there. Courtney had never missed a day of school. She understood why her best friend would be worried. But she couldn't answer. She didn't want to talk about it, especially so soon.

Courtney could feel her eyes begin to feel heavy. She turned over, holding a second pillow close to her chest. She needed to sleep. She felt sick to her stomach, and she wanted to relax. She knew there was no way she could feel better, but she needed sleep. Her PDA rang on her nightstand, and Courtney ignored it once more. She closed her swollen eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

"I've tried calling her at least 12 times this morning. I'm getting worried about her." Bridgette stated, putting her cellphone back into her pocket. She was sitting in studyhall in the Library, at a table with Geoff and Duncan, and Courtney usually shared this studyhall with the three.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine. People get sick, even people like Courtney." Duncan stated, propping his feet up onto the desk. He began to flip through a newspaper.

"He's right, you shouldn't worry, Bridge." Geoff assured her, placing an arm around his girlfriend.

"I know. It's just not like her to miss school." Bridgette stated, leaning her head on Geoff's shoulder. Duncan suddenly took his feet off the table, placing the newspaper down flat on the table. He looked closely at the front page, running his finger along the lines of the article.

"What's Courtney's dad's name?" Duncan asked. Bridgette and Geoff looked at one another puzzled.

"Doug, why?" Bridgette asked curiously. Duncan sat back in his chair, and turned the newspaper over to the couple.

"That's why she's not here." He said quietly.

Bridgette and Geoff looked over the article on the front page. There was a picture of a black SUV, the front end completely crushed, with a number of other damaged cars around it. The article was titled, "Local Lawyer Killed In Highway Crash". Bridgette stood up, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette exclaimed. Teachers, and other students looked on in curiousity. Bridgette paced back and forth, beginning to cry.

"Courtney's dad...died?" Geoff asked quietly. "Oh, man...Poor Courtney." Duncan sat in silence, staring down at the newspaper, and the horrible picture on the front page.

"I have to leave, I have to go see her." Bridgette exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. She picked up her bag, running out of the library.

* * *

**A/N: This was so sad to write! :( Well, I hope you all liked it. R&R please!**

Chapter Title:

Crying Shame- Jack Johnson

Also, I forgot the first chapter's song, but it's:

In The Morning And Amazing- Circa Survive


	3. Tied Together With A Smile

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews :) I really didn't even expect one, especially this soon. But they're much appreciated :) Now here's chapter three.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney lay in her bed, the television was the only light in the room. She had just returned from her father's funeral. She had missed the entire week of school, and though she had planned it, didn't expect to return for homecoming week.

Courtney's grandmother had flown from Florida to be with her daughter and granddaughter. She was doing the cooking, cleaning, and consoling the girls. She was staying as long as Courtney's mother needed her, and from the way things were around the house, she was going to be staying for awhile. It was nice to have her around, for Courtney didn't see much of her grandmother because of the distance.

The news of her father's death had made it's way around the school after Bridgette's outburst in the library. Students and teachers sent cards and flowers to Courtney's mother and herself. Courtney didn't realize how many people would care.

Bridgette had visited numerous times, and tried her best to make Courtney feel better. She felt lucky to have such a good friend in Bridgette, someone who was always there no matter what for her. She put up with Courtney's perfectionist personality, which she had to admit, could be a little annoying sometimes. Geoff had joined Bridgette in one visit, bringing her a bouqet of flowers. She was glad that Geoff was the type of boyfriend who cared for Bridgette's friends as well. At this point, Courtney was just grateful she had two great friends to help her through the hard times. Even if it was only Bridgette and Geoff, it was better than no one.

Courtney turned to her side, facing her nightstand. She looked at a picture on the nightstand. It was of her mother, father, and herself on the beach. It was taken at a family reuinion only a few years earlier. It had been one of the happier days with her father. Most of the time Courtney's father was away on business, so she cherished the times she spent with her father. When the accident had occurred, he was on his way home on a weeks vacation. Courtney's eyes filled up at the thought that she would never spend that week with him. She'd never see him again.

She looked away from the picture, taking a few deep breaths to stop her crying. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and slowly, trying to calm herself down. She was then startled by a loud grinding noise beside her. She jumped, turning to her nightstand. The noise was her PDA vibrating against the wood. She picked it up, and looking at the screen, didn't recognize the number. She figured any phone call could distract her from crying, and answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Courtney answered, her voice quiet and raspy from fatigue.

"Courtney?" A voice asked. Courtney propped herself up on her elbow.

"Duncan?" Courtney asked, puzzled.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Um..Hi" Courtney said, surprised. "What's up?"

"Not much. Sorry, this is probably really weird...me calling you and all." Duncan said awkwardly.

"More like unexpected." Courtney stated, laying back down.

"Yeah, I know." Duncan agreed. "I just wanted to...talk, I guess."

Courtney was beyond confused. She had never had a one on one conversation with Duncan that had lasted more than a few sentences in person, let alone a personal phone call.

"Well, how are you?" Courtney asked.

"I'm good." He replied. There was a long silence. "But, um. How are you, you know...Are you okay?" Duncan asked. Courtney was taken back by the question.

"I...um...I'm dealing with it, I guess." Courtney replied.

"That's good! I mean, it's not _good_, but good for you." Duncan said.

"Yeah." Courtney replied. There was another long silence between them. "So.."

"So.." Duncan sighed.

"I'm probably going to bed, I've had a long day. with the funeral and all." Courtney stated.

"Yeah, you should. I'm sure you haven't slept much." Duncan said.

"I'm exhausted." Courtney said. "But um, it was nice talking to you." She added.

"Yeah, you too." Duncan said. There was one more moment of silence. "But, Courtney."

"Yes?" Courtney asked.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know, about your dad.." He began. "I'm around."

Courtney's mouth formed into a small grin. "That's really nice, Duncan. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. That's what friends are for, I guess. I'll see you around." Duncan said.

"See you." Courtney said, and hung up the phone.

She set the phone back onto the table, and laid on her back. She had a small smile on her face, the first one she had cracked in a long time.

_"That's what friends are for, I guess.."_

Friends. She never saw Duncan as what she would call a 'friend'. To Courtney, friends were people you hung out with for years, who knew every little thing about you. They were people you told your secrets to, and people who were there for you. Just like Bridgette and Geoff, Duncan had made sure she knew he was there for her. He had taken the time to find her number, call her, and see if she was okay. Courtney turned to her side, closing her eyes.

She had _three_ great friends.

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely loved writing this chapter! I'm hoping to post again sometime tonight, so please R&R!**

Chapter Title:

Tied Together With A Smile- Taylor Swift


	4. I'm Not Okay, I Promise

**A/N: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews :) This chapter is kind of short, it was originally part of the next chapter, but it sounded better by itself. I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was the end of Homecoming Week, and Courtney had yet to return to school. She could barely make it through an entire day without crying, even if it was just a little. But Courtney was keeping it together the best she could for her mother, as well as herself. She knew that the grieving process was a long one, but Courtney simply ignored her feelings, and put on a front for everyone.

Bridgette had convinced Courtney to, at the very least, attend the homecoming dance, in hopes it would take things off of her mind.

Courtney let out a loud sigh as she looked herself up and down in her mirror. She was wearing a short blue dress, and a pair of low black heels. Her hair was in loose waves, thanks to Bridgette. Courtney turned to her bed, where Bridgette was seated.

"I wish I felt better about all of this." Courtney stated. "I wanted this week to be fun."

Bridgette stood up, brushing off her black dress. "You'll have fun, I promise."

"I just feel like it's too soon." Courtney argued. Bridgette motioned for Courtney to sit on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"Listen, Court." Bridgette began, placing an arm over Courtney's shoulders. "You've been stuck at home for two weeks now. I know you're upset, and it's okay to be upset, but I really want you to take your mind of things for at least one night." She finished.

Courtney let out a deep sigh. "You're right. It'll be nice to clear my head for a few hours."

"See? That's the spirit!" Bridgette exclaimed, standing up. "Now let's get going, Geoff is gonna be here any minute now."

"Duncan isn't coming?" Courtney asked. Bridgette shook her head as she gathered her things.

"He told Geoff dances weren't his 'style'. And something about going to a party tonight." Bridgette replied, as the girls made their way downstairs. Courtney's mother and grandmother were seated on the living room couch. The two ladies turned when they heard the girls walking into the room. Courtney's mother stood up and smiled.

"Well don't you two look stunning!" Mrs. Lowell exclaimed, looking at the girls.

"You'll be fighting off all the boys tonight, sweetheart." Courtney's grandmother added with a laugh. Courtney giggled.

"Thanks, Grammie, but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend tonight." Courtney stated. Courtney's mother smiled, and walked over to her daughter.

"I'm really proud of you, Courtney. I wish I was as strong as you right now." Her mother stated, tears welling up in her eyes. Courtney hugged her mother tight.

"Thanks, Mom." Courtney said. Suddenly a loud 'honk' was heard outside the house.

"That's Geoff, let's go!" Bridgette exclaimed, making her way over to the door. "Bye Mrs. Lowell!"

"Bye, Bridgette." Mrs. Lowell called. She placed her hands on Courtney's shoulders. "You'll be okay, sweetheart."

"I know I will, I'll see you tonight." Courtney stated, and followed behind Bridgette.

* * *

Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff walked into the school gym. It was decorated in silver and blue, the school's colors, and several strobe lights and disco balls hung from the ceiling. Techno music blasted through the speakers at the DJ's table, There was already a good amount of students on the dance floor, and there were plenty more to come throughout the night.

"Student council did a great job with the decorations." Bridgette commented.

"I know, I wish I could've come and helped." Courtney agreed. Normally, Courtney would have been part of the decorating, with her being the class president.

"Well let's quit standing around and get to dancing!" Geoff exclaimed, pulling Bridgette onto the dance floor. Courtney laughed and followed.

Cobra Starship's "Good Girls Go Bad" echoed through the speakers. Courtney bounced around, moving her hips to the beat of the song. Geoff stood behind Bridgette as she danced, his arms wrapped around her waist, and the two of them moved together.

An hour had passed, and Courtney was still dancing. This was the first time Courtney had really been in a good mood since her father's death. She was laughing and smiling as she danced with her friends.

"Courtney?"

Courtney stopped dancing and turned to see Mr. Frazier standing behind her.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Frazier." Courtney greeted.

"Can you come speak with me for a moment?" He asked.

Courtney looked at him puzzled. "Sure, I guess so." Courtney replied, following the principal. Mr. Frazier led Courtney away from the dancefloor, and over to an open spot in the gym.

"I know you're going through a tough time, and you've been gone from school for some time. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you alright?" Mr. Frazier asked. Courtney sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about tonight.

"I'm doing alright, thanks for asking." Courtney replied.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm surprised you came tonight, especially in your situation. You're a strong young lady, Courtney." Mr. Frazier stated.

Courtney could feel a lump in her throat, and her eyes start to water. The only reason she came to the dance was to get her mind _off_ of her father's death, and Mr. Frazier was ruining it for her. She didn't want to cry tonight, she wanted to be happy. Courtney took a deep breath, but she could still feel the tears coming.

"Excuse me," Courtney said softly, and sprinted out of the gym, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be posting the next chapter tonight! R&R please!**

Song title:

I'm Not Okay (I Promise)- My Chemical Romance


	5. Blurry

**A/N: Anddddd here's the second part! It's longer than the last few. Enjoy :)

* * *

**

Courtney walked through the atrium and to the girls bathroom. She walked into a stall, sitting down on the toilet. She dabbed her eyes with toilet paper as she began to sob. This wasn't where Courtney wanted to be tonight. She wanted to be in the gym, dancing with Geoff and Bridgette. She wanted to be smiling and laughing, not crying in the girl's bathroom.

The bathroom door swung open, and Courtney could hear two girls giggling and talking as they walked in. Courtney tried her hardest to stop crying, but the tears still fell. She didn't want anyone to hear her, for she didn't want to talk to anyone else about her father. She took a number of deep breaths, which calmed her crying somewhat.

"Check it out, I stole it from the gas station before I got here." A voice said outside the stall.

"Oh my gosh, I hope you're sharing that with me." Another voice said.

Courtney tried her hardest to be quiet, but small sobs escaped her throat.

"Is someone crying in here?" One of the girls asked. There was a moment of silence. Courtney covered her mouth. Suddenly there was a knock on the stall door.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The voice asked. Courtney unlocked the stall door and walked out of the stall. She recognized the girls when she walked out. It was Heather Mansfield, and her best friend, Lindsay Campbell. Heather and Lindsay were the stereotypical "popular" girls. They were rich, spoiled, and drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm fine, I was just leaving." Courtney said, walking toward the door. She was caught off-guard by one of the girls pulling her back.

"Whoa, girl. What's the rush?" Heather asked, pulling Courtney by her arm. "Stay awhile."

"I just want to go find my friends and go home, thanks." Courtney stated. Heather opened her big purse and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Why go back into the gym when the real party is in here?" Heather asked, taking a swig of vodka from the bottle. She then handed the bottle to Lindsay, who took a swig as well. Lindsay then gestured the bottle to Courtney.

"I'm good, I'm not a drinker." Courtney declined. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You're obviously sad, take a drink. You'll feel better." Heather demanded.

"Yeah! Do it!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I really don't want to." Courtney argued. Heather took the bottle from Lindsay, and pushed it to Courtney's chest.

"Don't be a baby, it won't kill you to try something." Heather said. "Or are you too scared to get caught?"

Courtney sighed. "I'm not scared of anything. I just don't feel like it."

"Prove it." Heather stated, raising an eyebrow at Courtney. Courtney looked down at the bottle. She took the bottle from Heather and took a deep breath. She placed the bottle to her lips, and tilted it back. She made a sour face, and pulled the bottle away. She coughed as the vodka slid down her throat.

"Way to go!" Lindsay cheered. Courtney surpressed her coughing.

"Told you I wasn't scared." Courtney stated. Heather laughed.

"I'm surprised you actually did it." Heather stated.

"It wasn't so bad." Courtney said.

"Then how about another?" Heather asked slyly.

* * *

"Courtney's been gone for awhile, I'm getting worried." Bridgette said, slow dancing with Geoff.

"Maybe she had to pee." Geoff suggested. Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "A really long pee?"

"I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back." Bridgette stated, walking out of the gym.

"Oh my goshhhhh.." Lindsay began. "I'm spinning!"

Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney were all seated on the bathroom floor, swaying and laughing. The bottle of vodka was nearly half empty, and all three girls were visibly drunk.

"No, no Lindsay. _I'm_ spinning!" Courtney exclaimed. She then broke out into a loud laugh.

"This is just pre-gaming!" Heather exclaimed. "We're partying tonight at my house, right Lindsay?"

"Hell yeah!" Lindsay cheered, falling over. The three girls erupted into laughter.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open.

"Courtney?"

"Bridgette! Join the party!" Courtney slurred, falling over onto her side. Bridgette pulled Courtney off of the floor, and held her up on her shoulder.

"Courtney, you're drunk!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"_You're_ drunk." Courtney said with a laugh.

"We're going home, let's go." Bridgette stated, walking Courtney to the door.

"What a buzzkill." Lindsay said.

"Just because I don't feel like drinking myself into a stupor, doesn't mean I'm a buzzkill." Bridgette snapped.

"Whatever," Heather said, standing up. She stumbled as she walked over to Courtney. She took Courtney's hand and pulled out a pen. "Here's my address, in case you feel like partying tonight."

"She won't. She's staying home." Bridgette said, walking Courtney out of the bathroom.

"What are you, her mother?" Heather asked. She and Lindsay laughed together. Bridgette scoffed, and walked Courtney into the atrium.

"I'm getting Geoff, and we're going home, Courtney." Bridgette stated. Courtney laughed.

"Whatever you say, _Mom_" Courtney said. She suddenly stopped, and held her stomach. "Uh-oh."

"Don't puke on me!" Bridgette exclaimed, pulling Courtney toward a trashcan. Courtney threw her head into the trashcan, and began to vomit. When she finished, she slid to the floor, and leaned on the wall.

"Serves you right." Bridgette said.

"Don't. I just want to go home." Courtney said, sobered up a bit.

"I'll get Geoff." Bridgette said.

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of the beginning of Courtney's spiral downwards. It gets more intense later on. R&R please! :)**

Song title:

Blurry- Puddle Of Mudd


End file.
